Light emitting diodes or “LEDs” are solid state devices that convert electrical energy into light.
Conventional LED arrays can sometimes have a transparent encapsulant covering the individual LEDs, such as for protection of the LEDs and to maximize the efficiency of the devices. When used in some applications, however, it may be desirable to reduce and/or focus the amount of reflected light. Directing and controlling the amount of light emitted can provide benefits such as, for example, increased contrast and image sharpness. One method to achieve this benefit is with the use of secondary optical devices, such as lenses. These devices can add cost and complexity to an LED apparatus, as well as contributing to efficiency losses. These drawbacks can be avoided by using component-level integrated optics to direct and control light output.